


The Wayward Son

by FaithlessBex



Series: Winchesters and Argents [1]
Category: Supernatural, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Series, chris is a good dude, for both tw and spn, when Sam heads to stanford
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 12:43:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13501880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaithlessBex/pseuds/FaithlessBex
Summary: Sam leaves for Stanford, Chris is there when he needs help getting to California.





	The Wayward Son

“Hey Chris, sorry if I woke you up. This is Sam. Winchester. I... I need some help.”

Chris frowned, leaning back in his chair. He’d only met the Winchester family once - ran into them on a hunt by accident. John had seemed a good enough man, gruff and protective and maybe a bit hot headed, but his reputation preceded him. The boys had been well trained and polite for the most part. He’d given them his number as a just in case.

He hadn’t expected a call. Not from the younger one, at least.

“What’s the problem, Sam? Your brother and dad alright?”

There was a pause and a shuddering breath and for a moment, Chris imagined all the ways the elder Winchester’s could have died.

“They’re fine. Or... they were when I left. I know it’s asking a lot but I’m on my way to California and I thought I had enough but-“

“Tell me where you are, I’ll head out now.” Victoria frowned and he shook his head. She nodded, though glanced deliberately at the door to Allison’s room. He scribbled a note as he listened to Sam, a frown of his own as he calculated the distance. “Right. It’ll take me a few hours to get to you. Sit tight. You can crash at our place and I’ll drive you the rest of the way in the morning. See you, Sam.”

He hung up, not letting the boy protest. Victoria’s arms crossed though she didn’t seem too upset. “Care to explain?”

Chris sighed. “Sam Winchester. Sounds like he’s decided to do something else with his life, needs a ride. He’s only eighteen, Vic.”

“Better go get him then. Let me know when you’re getting close, I’ll heat something up and have the guest room ready. I’ll call his brother too, let him know Sam’s in good hands.”

Chris gave her a quick kiss, smile strained, but present. “Thank you.” And he was out the door, truck roaring to life.

Five hours later had the kid in the Argent home, quietly picking at the leftover roast Victoria had heated up and avoiding eye contact with both hunters.

“So, Sam.” Victoria’s voice made him jump, staring at her with wide eyes. “What’s in California?”

“Um, Stanford, ma’am. I was able to get a full scholarship. Dad... didn’t like the idea of me going off on my own. We fought. I left. I don’t want to hunt.” And his eyes dipped back to his plate. “I want to help people in a different way. I’m pre-law.”

“Not a bad choice. If you ever change your mind, though, you can do both. Harder with lawyer work, but doable. It’s how we survive without hustling or scams.”

The smile the kid gave was weak and Chris felt a pang - suddenly pleased they’d chosen not to raise Allisonin the life.

“Thanks but I think I want to stick with being a regular person for a while.”

...

Chris and Sam hit the road early the next day - they had a lot of ground to cover. “I know I said it yesterday, but thanks for all the help. I’d call Dean but I don’t want to get him in trouble with dad.”

“It’s no trouble. I’d hope someone would help my own kid if she needed it. You mind if I call every now and then, check in?”

Sam considered the question for a minute and Chris realized suddenly how young he looked. Eighteen but young in a way Chris had never been allowed to be. “I’d like that.”

He stuck with Sam even after they made it to Palo Alto, making sure he had a place to stay (a dorm room with another kid, Brady something) and left him some cash (“Consider it a loan, Sam. Pay me back when you can”) before making the hours long drive back home.

**Author's Note:**

> Might end up being a collection of one shots of Chris’s interactions with Winchester’s, mostly Sam with sprinkles of Dean and John.


End file.
